The invention relates generally to seat devices, and particularly to an aircraft seat device.
A seat device which allows seat components to be moved within a so-called envelope curve is known. The seat device comprises a monitoring device which drives the seat components in such a manner that, on the one hand, a movement sequence situation which is obvious to a seat user is achieved for all seat components and, on the other hand, collision protection is nevertheless simultaneously ensured for all components.